The present invention relates to trash receptacles and, more particularly, to trash receptacles which are capable of storing different natures of trash within separate compartments.
Historically, newspapers have always been thrown out with the other usual household trash such as garbage, other paper products and various other rubbish. As modern times have approached, ordinary household newspapers have become larger and larger in their volume. Additionally, more and more companies are advertising through the mail by means of catalogs, circulars and the like. Accordingly, there has been an ever increasing volume of household flat printed material which has to be disposed of on a regular basis.
As the population grows in metropolitan areas, the volume of newspapers and other flat printed material requiring disposal likewise increases as well. All of this has brought an ever increasing pressure upon trash disposal facilities such as landfills, incinerators and the like.
As a consequence of the foregoing, the pressure upon the environment has resulted in state, county and municipal authorities enacting regulations in a vast majority of the metropolitan areas of the United States to the effect that newspapers and other flat printed material must be separated from other household trash and rubbish prior to being placed for pick up by the appropriate municipal authority for disposal. Some municipalities have even gone to the extent that such flat printed material is required to be appropriately bound prior to being placed for pick up.
Under the new regulations, a household can no longer mix the newspapers with the remainder of the trash and rubbish to be disposed of but must maintain the newspapers and other flat printed material in separate stacks or piles somewhere about the house and thereafter appropriately bind the material for placement at the appropriate municipal pick up point. These randomly stacked bundles of newspapers and the like about the house create an unsightly and cumbersome problem.
As a result of the foregoing, there does exist a need for an appropriate and convenient manner within which newspapers to be disposed of can readily and conveniently be stored prior to their disposal and also be appropriately and neatly bound at the time they are to be placed for pick up.